As an outdoor leisure product, the tent has been widely applied to various occasions. Generally, a tent frame is composed of several groups of support poles which are connected with top levers. The top levers form a top support. Each top lever is movably connected to a connecting piece at the top of the tent frame. In order to achieve unfolding and folding the tent, the connecting structure at the top of the tent is always complicated in structure, difficult to assemble, and high in cost.
Chinese Utility Model CN201220405537.2 discloses a tent top connecting piece. The tent top connecting piece is provided with pivoting open grooves which are radially arranged and have a number corresponding to that of the tent top levers. Pivoting holes are arranged to penetrate two sheet bodies of the pivoting open grooves. With this tent top connecting piece, it is required to mount a connector at the head of the top lever and cooperate with the tent top connecting piece. During assembly, it is further required to pivotally connect the connector and the top connecting piece with a pin. Thus, the assembly process is relatively complicated.
Chinese Utility Model CN201220367790.3 of the present applicant discloses a tent rest connecting structure, in which an open groove is formed in a connecting piece, and a longitudinal positioning groove is respectively formed on each inner side of two sheet bodies of the open groove in a concave mode. With this connecting structure, it is also required to mount a connector at the head of the top lever to cooperate with the connecting structure. Therefore, there remains room for further improvement.
The figures depict a connecting piece and one top lever. For clarity, depictions of other top levers are omitted throughout these figures.
Reference numerals used in the figures are identified as follows: connecting piece 1; connecting groove 11; sidewall 111; positioning groove 112; front longitudinal edge 113; curved stop surface 114; back longitudinal edge 115; curved surface 116; convex point 117; bump stopper 118; lateral wall 119; top lever 2; pin hole 21; and pin 3.